Numerous types and designs of cable locks are available on the market place, mainly differing only by the type of their locking mechanism employed (keys, push-button, combination, etc.).
The prime object of the present invention is to extend the protection offered by the conventional locks in the sense that once locked—the removal of computer accessories such as key-board or mouse will be also prevented.
A further object of the invention is that such extended protection be attained by providing an adaptor, attachable or manipulated by the user before completing the locking operation.
It is a still further object of the invention that such adaptor be either separate or coupled to the computer lock casing. In the former case, the design of the adaptor should be as much as possible standard in order to fit different models of commercially available cable locks.